SAO: The Story of Joseph Cain
by AnAwesomeGuy
Summary: When Joseph Cain joins Sword Art Online as a new player he is shocked to find out it is a death game. Will he survive long enough to escape. OC's wanted. Rated M for lots of violence and just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Aincrad

**Author's Note: This is my first published fan fiction so please cut me some slack. Constructive criticism is encouraged by me. I am accepting OC's and most bosses will be based on different religions, myths and randomness. But anyways, this is the story of Joseph Cain and his journeys in Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Prologue

Aincrad

* * *

At first I thought I was a lucky one. I had managed to get a hold of a copy of a new VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, along with a NerveGear. I ran my hand through my brown hair and swept my fringe to the left. I quickly downed my Mountain Dew and placed the NerveGear onto my head. After the launch up I made my character. The facial appearance was based on mine. Green eyes, floppy brown hair and a small nose, mouth and ears. When it came to clothing I just picked a plain white shirt with black jeans and chest plate. I decided to use a one handed heavy sword with a hilt for grappling oncoming swords, axes or anything that got too close with me. I decided upon the name Jocaine upon entry and I spawned in the central pavilion of Floor 1. I got directions from some random blue haired player went to the training fields after getting a guide book from a merchant NPC. I spent the rest of the night training against the boars. Eventually, when I got to level 4, the boars stopped giving alot of XP, so I decided to head back to the first town before I was teleported there. I then realised that nearly every player was here, and more were still teleporting in. "A welcoming event I guess..." I muttered to myself. Then a man wearing a large red robe appeared in the sky above us. But the sky was red and oozing a black, sticky liquid. At this point I opened my menu and tried to logout, but the button wasn't there. I started to panic and ignored the big red man in the sky, until he mentioned a gift. I opened my inventory and saw an item labelled 'Mirror'. I used it and I didn't feel much change from the consumable. But then I noticed my height shrinking and my physique shrinking as well and it continued until I was the size of my 16 year old self, the real me. As the man in the red robe vanished, a riot broke out. People ran out of the pavilion and I ran into the back of the same blue haired beta tester from earlier. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he leant out a hand to lift me up."Thanks, I'm Jos-Jocaine." I murmured taking his hand and brushing the dirt of my jeans. "Diabel, didn't I give you advice earlier?" Asked Diabel opening his menu.

"Yeah, thanks for that, can you give me the rundown about what the heck just happened?" I asked sheepishly.

Diabel gave me quick rundown about how we were trapped in a death game and the only way to escape was to complete the 100th floor. " Here, accept the friend request and message me if you ever need help or advice. My advice would be that you go to the next town and train." Diabel said in a morose tone. I accepted the friend request and ran off to the next town, wondering what was in store for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of the prologue, if you have OC's just send them to me and I will try to incorporate them into the story. Same goes if you have ideas for mobs, floors, bosses, weapons and armour.**


	2. Chapter 1: The White Cloaked Assailant

**A/N: Most non-boss chapters will be used to introduce OC's. Sorry if its boring but the next chapter will have more action.**

* * *

It's been two months since I entered Aincrad. Not much progress has been made. We've been trapped on floor 1 for two months and 2,213 people have died. In those two months my apparel had changed. I now wear a long, white trenchcoat with black lizard-man scale armour underneath. My startinw sword has been replaced by a sleek, white blade with a black ruby incrusted hilt. The hilt is still designed to be able to grapple weapons. I had finished training for the day and I had got to level 7. I looted the lizard-men and made my way back to the town. When I got to the edge of the forest I heard a sickening crunch and I fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey Jocaine." Whispered a raspy voice, waking me from my slumber. I opened my eyes to find myself tied around a tree with a man in a red robe standing in front of me, examining my sword with one hand and pointing a dagger at me with the other hand.

"Wh-Who are you." I stuttered.

"You could say I'm a treasure hunter. I do what ever I can to get rare drops, including torture and murder."

"So your a PKer?" I questioned.

"Whatever, why don't you tell me who made this blade?" He said in a threatening tone.

I was about to tell him who made it, but I couldn't risk Blake's life.

"I never betray my friends!" I spat at him.

"Well, looks likes some torturing is in ne-ARGHH!" He screamed in agony. I looked up and saw a arrow protruding from his hand. The PKer looked at where the arrow came from but looked too late, as a arrow struck him in the head, turning him into a bunch of exploding pixels. I then saw a white cloaked archer jump down from a tree and pick up my sword. He then approached me and cut me free.

"Thanks, I'm Jocaine." I murmured inbetween breaths.

The white cloaked assailant took down his hood and brushed his cloak to show his armour. He had wild blond spiky hair, emerald eyes and a light peach complexion. Underneath his white cloak he had a white long sleeved shirt with a red handsewn short sleeved shirt on top. He had white fingerless gloves, which I guess was for grip on his bow. He had black trousers and boots.

"I'm Kage Masamun, but you can call me Kage. Do you mind if I party with you for a while, your a level 7 and seeming as I'm a level 3, I'm gonna need some training. So, what do you say?" He asked.

I thought about it for a while and I decided to accept. We traded friend request and made a party. We talked and trained until sunset, when we teleported back to town. But then I got a message from Diabel, the blue haired beta tester that helped me in my first month of SAO.

**Jocaine**

**We have found the boss door for this level. We are having a meeting in the final town. Meet us there in 5 minutes.**

**Diabel.**

"Kage, we have to go." I spoke quickly and ran off, leaving Kage in my dust, murmuring lazily. He eventually caught up and we walked into the meeting place.

* * *

**A/N: Credit for Kage Masamun goes to shadowssj12.**


End file.
